Lost Innocence
by Lya200
Summary: Originally titled, "A New Games." He made the list of punishments to the failed rebels. She signed to save them. What did this list include? Changes to the games. Read to find out more. Horrible summary but hopefully better story and please review.
1. The Twist

A New Games

Summary: He made the list of punishments to the failed rebels. She signed to save them. What did this list include? Read to find out. Horrible summary but hopefully better story

Chapter 1: The Twist

_**Hi there. This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it looks bad. I had this idea in my head for a while so yeah. I guess read on.**_

No POV

Snow smirked at the woman in front of him. Katniss Everdeen. The Girl on Fire. The Fallen Mockingjay. He watched as she nervously looked up at him. "Please don't hurt those who I love. I will do anything."

Snow coldly smiled. "Well _ Mrs._Mellark," Katniss flinched at the name, "Your actions against the Capitol are quite unforgivable. Any other man would have had you executed publicly. However, if you sign this treaty, we could possible arrange for your family to be safe." The president slid a paper across the desk towards Katniss. He silently laughed as her eyes widened in shock. Why, the man almost thought she would say no. She looked up from the paper. "Where do I sign?"

1 week later

Katniss's POV

It was mandatory for us to watch this new announcement from the Capitol. The one that I agreed to. I almost regret my decision. Almost. Still if it kept my family safe… Prim curled up next to me, Butterccup snuggled up in her arms. My mother followed her. "The others will be here soon," she told me. We were in the house the Capitol gave us when I won the games. This, however, didn't help us win the war. I still remember that day one month ago, aka the day we lost the war… "Good evening Panem. Tonight we will hear a special announcement from none other than our glorious president, Coriolanus Snow." Caesar Flickerman was grinning from ear to ear as a round of applause erupted from the television set that stood on the mahogany dresser.

The 'glorious' president appeared on screen holding a treaty. The treaty I signed. I winced at the memory. "People of the glorious nation of Panem. I welcome you here tonight so that we as a nation can discuss the list of consequences of the rebelling districts that occurred the moment Katniss Everdeen set foot in the arena. Tonight we will insure that there will be no more rebellion against the Capitol!"

A rush of applause erupted from the audience. They seem to be enjoying the prospect of the punishment to the rebels. The punishment I agreed to. Peeta wrapped an arm around me. I didn't notice him come in. Actually, I didn't notice anyone coming in other than my mother and Prim. I saw Haymitch drinking, again. He was the only one that I told about the treaty. Then there was another family. This included a widowed mother, her 2 young sons, her little 6 year old daughter, and a 20 year old man that if I were given the choice, I could have chosen to marry him instead of him. Their names were Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy, and, of course, Gale. The atmosphere of the room was rather awkward considering I chose Peeta over Gale. Well at least he accepts that I only did it to protect our families.

Snow raised a hand to silence the crowd. "This list was shown to one woman. She has approved of each thing on this piece of paper with a single signature. This was done out of her free will." Liar. He spoke again with sarcasm. "Give it up for Katniss Everdeen Mellark!" Peeta looked at me with horror, as did everyone else in the room except for Haymitch. Wanting to defend my actions, I said, "I had to or else he would have had us all killed. Snow would have done these things already." "What things?" Peeta asked timidly. Snow answers him first. "First, there will be changes to the Games. Each year there will be a twist not unlike that of a Quarter Quell. The twist will not be able to be revoked by the Capitol, so no need for berries." I glanced at Peeta. "In addition to the original 24 tributes, District 13 will now participate in the Hunger Games, making it a total of 26 tributes. The feast will be announced at the final eight and will take place after the final interviews. Each remaining tribute will get a backpack containing supplies. Any sign of rebellion from in or outside the arena will force us to exterminate the rebels."

The capitol cheers again. Do they realize how despicable this is to us? Why did I agree to this? "Next, we have a new set of guidelines for the districts. Tessera will now include basic training with a knife, or 1 lesson per tessera. Each person in a district can get one free meal per month. There will no hunting whatsoever. The curfew is 8:00 pm. No one is to be out past that time unless they have an official reason. Any violators will be punished severely."

"Finally, I am pleased to announce that the fate of the rebels has been decided. All rebels are to submit themselves to questioning regarding their loyalty to the Capitol. If they do, they will be given immunity. This immunity will only last as long as they remain in the district, rebel again, or they are reaped." Horror engulfs me as I realize this. Prim could be in danger of being reaped again. "Anyone who fails to do so will be arrested and killed. Now you know what has been agreed upon between myself and Mrs. Mellark. I am sure you all have noticed that she has married Mr. Peeta Mellark. Goodnight Panem. Panem today. Panem tomorrow. Panem forever." Caesar says a few goodbyes and then the screen goes black.

3 months later

Peeta's POV

Today is the day they are announcing the twist. The reaping takes place in a week giving the tributes no time to prepare. Katniss and I have trained Prim a little so that if she is reaped she could come back home. We all nervously watched the screen as Snow appeared at the podium. "Panem, now is the time for the twist for this year's games." He pulls out a card. "As a reminder that gifts were nonexistent during the rebellion, there will be no sponsors." Snow grins sadistically as it sinks in. No sponsors? This will not end well

_**This is not a SYOT, but please still read. I might do SYOT after this, but you will have more of a chance of getting in if you read this. Again, this is my first fic so sorry if it is not good. **_

_**May the odds be ever in your favor. **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	2. Beauty Is Not Exempt

Chapter 2: Beauty Is Not Exempt

**_Hello there. I'm back with chapter 2 with the district one reapings. If you think I could have done something better please let me know. Please review cuz those really make my day _****_J_****_._**

Amethyst Garlen's (17) POV

I woke up to a knock on the door. "Amethyst, time to get ready." Huh? "I need my beauty sleep. What do you want?" The reply I got woke me up completely. "It is Reaping Day." In a flash, I got up and darted to my wardrobe. What should I wear? When I volunteer, I want to be in something that stands out so that I could be memorable. Let's see what I have. After ten minutes, I narrowed it down to five dresses: a sparkly gold one, a ruffled pink one with red straps, a bright green one with a blue-green flowery design, a blue-gray dress that falls to my knees, and a gorgeous purple gown with indigo design. But which one? I decided to call my friend Sapphire. After a few rings she picks up. "Hey Amethyst. How's it going?"

"Not good. I need you to come now!"

"Oh my gosh, what is it?"

"Fashion emergency!"

"Ok I am on my way! See you in a sec." I smile. I can always count on the _second_ prettiest girl in District one. "I will see you soon."

Sapphire arrives ten minutes later in a leopard print gold dress with black heels. On her finger was a gold ring with an amethyst inlaid into it. I showed her my selections. She told me to try them on. I started with the gold one. "Ok the gold one is pretty, but it distracts me from the face. The Capitol wants to see the face more than the dress." I nod and toss the dress on the floor. Next, I tried on the pink one. "Oh, that one looks great. If we use that one, I have some strawberry lip gloss for you to try on." I grinned. "What brand?" "Your favorite, _Cashmere Soft Lip Gloss._" I giggled and put the dress on the bed. The next one I put on was the green dress. "Hmm, the blue-green looks nice, but I think we can do better than that. I don't think green is your color." Laughing, I casually toss it over my shoulder onto the floor and slip on the blue-gray one. "Now THAT one looks good. It looks fantastic with your eyes."

I smile because it will look great with my crystal blue eyes. I carefully lay it next to the pink one. Finally, I pulled on the purple gown. Sapphire frowned. "That is gorgeous, but we need you to show off a little more." "For what? There are no sponsors." She shook her head at my ignorance. "Not for the Capitol, silly. It is for Diamanté." I stammer, " What do you mean." She smirked. "You know what I mean." The reaping bells ring. Sapphire turns toward the bed. "Put on the pink one and let's go. I want to see Garnet." I obey, still thinking about Diamanté.

Garnet Travers's (18) POV

"Garnet, it is time for the reaping," my dad's voice traveled from downstairs. Like I needed to know. I've been up for hours practicing. After all, I need to get used to lack of sleep if I want to win. I change into my reaping outfit: an expensive, black leather jacket, a blue button up shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. I walked over to my desk and picked up my token: a brass letter seal. When dipped in wax, it showed the Panem coat of arms. I smiled at this little gift. When I enlisted a year ago to fight off rebels, the Capitol gave us volunteers this seal so we can prove our loyalty if questioned. When we won, we got to keep these and our families were moved to some really nice houses. My house has 5 bedrooms, a nursery, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, 2 offices, 2 bathrooms, and an enclosed deck that overlooks the Snake River. The view is spectacular because past that is a lovely meadow.

I walk downstairs for breakfast. We still have an hour to get to the reaping. My family is always quick to get ready, but I know that there are some families that cannot get breakfast because they are more worried about how they look. Well, if I get one of those people as a district partner, I know for a fact that they won't be the one to kill me. My family is already sitting down. Mom pours me some cereal and gives me some apple juice. We could probably afford a maid, but we never did. My little brother Brass looked at me with his 13 year old eyes. "Hey Garnet, when you win, do you think you can train me so that I can volunteer?" I grin. Finally someone who understands how amazing the games are. "Sure thing bro. How about now?" He looks excited but Dad says we need to go. I agree because I want a good spot. I walk ahead of my family so that I could meet up with Emeralde. She is _one_ of my two girlfriends and lived a little south of my place. She meets me halfway there. Since her place is close to square, we walk slow so we can talk.

"Hey Garnet."

"Emeralde."

"So you are volunteering?"

"Yep."

"So good." We were at the square now. She goes to get signed in, so I left to go find my other girlfriend, Sapphire. I found her talking to some other blonde. Maybe I could get with this girl next when I am done with Sapphire and Emeralde. I never told Sapphire that I was going to volunteer because I know she is the biggest mouth of District 1, possibly in Panem altogether. Sapphire gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the 15 Y/O female section. I went to my section towards the front along with 9 other guys. At the training center, we do a competition each year to figure out who is eligible to volunteer. The top ten guys and the top ten girls could volunteer. I looked over to my best friends who stood in their sections. Horus _could_ have been eligible if he hadn't broke his leg. 16 year old Flappe, however is eligible, but he told me he wouldn't because I am older.

Our escort Kiana walked up to the stage. She had purple hair and orange skin. Her eyes glowed yellow like a cat. She was wearing a silver cape over a white dress. Her green lips grinned at delight at being promoted from 6. "Hello District 1! Are you ready to have some fun?" We don't answer her. Just hurry up I want to get to the Capitol. She read The Treaty of Treason AND The Mockinjay's Treaty. Finally she walked over to the reaping bowl. "Lavender Pi-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A bunch of voices rang out. A blonde girl from the 17 Y/O section forces her way through the crowd and gets on the stage first. "I am Amethyst Garlen, otherwise known as your newest victor." She smiles down at the glaring faces of those who couldn't volunteer. Kiana talks about how much of an honor it is to meet her and goes over to the other bowl. "H-" "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell over the other voices. I swiftly dash over to the stage before anyone else can. "I am Garnet Travers, victor of the First Twist." As Kiana is talking, I take a closer look at Amethyst. She has flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I realize that she is Sapphire's friend. Maybe I can get her to be my girlfriend in the arena. Then I can stab her in the back further in. If only she was ditzy. I shake her hand and allow the peacekeeper to escort me into the Justice Building.

My first visitors are my parents and Brass. Brass looks up at me with his blue eyes. That is our only generic difference. He has blue eyes, I have a shocking green color, like my dad. Dad turned to me and said, "I am so proud of you." He couldn't volunteer at 18 because his dad died and his mother got pregnant with my uncle Platinum. He was devastated, but he knew that any son of his would volunteer at all costs. Dad was worried that the twist will keep me from being able to, but it was ok in the end. Next, I looked at Mom. Mom smiled at me, but there was pain in her eyes. I think she would have wanted me to not volunteer because of what happened to my older brother Marvel. He volunteered two years ago but died in the final 8 at the hands of the girl from 12. Even worse, she won with her district partner. I will see to it that I return the favor and kill twelve myself. Finally, I looked at my little brother. He looked at me. "You are coming back to us, right?"

I laughed, "Of course I will. I am the real victor here." Dad and Brass smiled, but Mom burst into tears. That is right, Marvel said that in his goodbyes. The peacekeeper escorted them out and led in to people. I was horrified to learn that it was _both_ of my girlfriends. And they looked _mad_. "Hey, Emeralde. Sapphire. What's up?" I said nervously.

Sapphire looked at me coldly. "You know what is going on, _Travers_. You were cheating on us, and I bet you will do the same with Amethyst."

Emeralde smirked at me and added, "Yeah. When you die in there, we will laugh. It is time for you to get what you deserve." Before I can reply, she punches me in the face, and Sapphire kicks me where it hurts most. Then, they both punch me in the stomach and leave the room. I was still wincing in pain as Horus and Flappe come in. They each give me a high five, and we talk about getting Amethyst to like me until time is up. Finally my uncle comes in with his seven year old daughter Locke. They hug me, then they sit in silence. Finally, Uncle Platinum smiles and says, "You cannot truthfully win without winning as a whole. Only then can we truly be united. Good luck." They are my last visitors.

Amethyst's POV

My first visitors are my parents. Mom is congratulating me, and Dad keeps giving me advice. "Ally with Garnet. He is strong and likely to get far. Get knives from the Cornucopia. There are no sponsors, so that is your only shot. Stay with the careers until necessary. We will see you soon." Mom gives me a kiss on the cheek and they both leave. My next visitor is my 14 year old sister Gemina. We talk about what we will do after I win until I leave. I wasn't happy to see my next visitor. Gorde Rabbide. My ex-boyfriend. He looks at me and suddenly leans in to kiss me. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't. Finally he gets off me and says, "After you win, we can start over." I reply with a punch in his face and call security.

My heart skips a beat at my next visitor. Diamanté Kent. Why is he here? I thought he didn't know I exist. He looks at me and says, "I have always loved you, but I was to shy to admit it. If you have time, perhaps we can go on a date when you win."

Did he just suggest what I thought he did? "Yes." I reply, and we passionately kiss. I wish I could stay in this moment forever, but sadly, the peacekeeper leads him away. Finally Sapphire appears. I was taken aback by how she looked. Her face was red and her hair was a mess. "What is wrong?" I ask.

She looked at me. "You know Garnet?"

"My district partner?"

"Yeah. Turns out he was cheating on me with another girl. Emeralde Silken. She is from your grade I think."

"That is terrible." She looks up at me and gives me her ring. "Kill him. Not immediately. Make him pay for what he has done. Promise me." I looked at my best friend. " I promise."

**_Hi there people. I have decided to go ahead and post this story. If at all possible, could you review if you read. I want to know what I should fix. Now I guess I want to do some questions so that I can get in the habit._**

_1)__Who did you like better, Amethyst or Garnet?_

_2)__What was your favorite part of this chapter?_

_3)__What was your least favorite part?_

_4)__Predictions?_

**_Remember to review. _**

**_May the odds be ever in your favor._**

**_~Lya200~_**


	3. Never Again

**_Hi there, again. I have finally got the District 2 reapings up. Don't worry, these tributes will (hopefully) be better than District 1. I guess let the reaping commence…_**

Chapter 3: Never Again

Athena Marks's (15) POV

I shot the arrow at the target. The arrow goes through the center with a satisfying snap as the fabric is torn. People say that my skills with a bow and arrow make me a copy of Katniss Everdeen, but I just tell them that I was using a bow long before she went into the games. A bow actually was a career weapon before she came along. I shot another arrow and watch it pierce the bullseye. Satisfied, I walk home to get ready for the reaping. I reached my house in Victor's Village. There are two victors in the family: My grandpa, Ediso Marks, and my aunt, Enobaria Cane. That is right. _The_ Enobaria Cane, the victor of 64th Hunger Games.

Since it was barely dawn, I tiptoed to my bedroom. Hanging on a hook was the yellow, black, and white dress that I picked out for the reaping one week ago. I pulled on a pair of black boots and put may red-black hair in a ponytail. Now I wait. I can't volunteer. The Capitol said that there cannot be a female volunteer from 2. I am a little relieved because now I get a break. I put on my token: a silver locket engraved with an A. My mom poked her head in. "Athena, time to get- Oh, you are already ready. I grin excitedly and followed her downstairs. My dad was already up along with my 18 year old sister, Aphrodite. She looked grumpy, particularly she could not volunteer. Too bad for her. Five minutes later, my 13 year old sister Annabeth walked in with a sunset orange dress on. Aphrodite looked confused as to why she was wearing that. But I knew why. It was for Sun. I know that this was her way of remembering our fallen brother who died during the rebellion. Sun sacrificed himself for Annabeth by taking the bullet ment for her, and she was blaming herself ever since. I blame myself as well for leaving them alone just to go gather supplies. It was Aphrodite's voice that shocked me out of my trance. "Are you going to pass the salt or not?"

I rolled my eyes and handed it to her. My aunt Enobaria looked over at Aphrodite, Annabeth, and I. "As you all know, District 2 is not supposed to have a female volunteer this year. This means that you are probably confused."

Aphrodite frowned at her and grumbled, "But why?"

My aunt laughed, "I don't know. All I want to say is don't be rebellious. Just be calm and courageous."

Ehven Keck's (16) POV

I woke up to a giant pair of eyes is my face. "WOAH!" I yell, jumping in shock. My little brother Caleb laughed. "What was that for?" I asked, only half-meaning it. Caleb laughed, "What, are you going to tell?" We both knew that I would not tell.

I sent him out so I could change. Since I didn't feel like dressing up, I chose a gray jacket and a blue shirt. I also threw on a pair of sneakers and blue jeans. After I was dressed, I walked downstairs. Mom was busy cooking breakfast while Dad was entertaining Caleb and my other brother, 7 year old Mike. Mom looked up from the pan in which there was sizzling bacon. Yum. My favorite. Dad spoke to Caleb and I. "Try and get a spot near the back so we can leave quickly. We will be ready to go after the reaping. All I can say is stay strong. Someone will volunteer if you are reaped."

I nod, understanding how serious he is. Mom walked over to me. "One or two pieces?"

"Two." My mom gave me my bacon and a glass of orange juice. In District 2, we often had enough to eat. Even more than other districts since the majority of us stayed on the Capitol's side. I heard that the Capitol said that we could be exempt from the Games, but several people disagreed. Apparently people here love the Games too much and would do it for fun. Idiots. My family isn't too fond of the Games. Too much of a waste of time. At least one family gets heartbroken in each district. Mostly two.

The reaping bells ring so we all file outside of the kitchen. I hug Caleb. "Don't worry little bro. Everything will be ok." He nods. I glance at a spear leaning against the wall. The only reason I train with it is because I know I need to at least make people think that I could volunteer. I just wanted to be average. Unfortunately, I was actually good enough to volunteer if I wanted to. Now people expect me to volunteer at eighteen. Maybe I could fake an injury the week before the reaping so I can't. My girlfriend Alexis caught up to me. "Hey Ehven."

I grinned at her. "What's up Alexis?"

She laughed, "The sky. The Rockies. Life itself."

I would have asked her what she meant by that, but we were at sign in. Alexis gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me that she will see me after the reaping. I watched as she walked into the 15 YO section for girls. I was so lucky to have her. She was standing next to my friend Harold's girlfriend Tiger. I felt a poke on my back. The person who did it. My friends Arthur and Freddy. We spent the time talking and laughing at poor Harold being left alone in the 15 YO section for guys until the escort walked up.

Enobaria's POV

The escort, Reinda, was wearing a blue dress that was layered all the way. Her 12 in. heels made her tower over the stage. I watched as her bright blue hair bounced along as she hopped over to the reaping bowls. "Hello hello hello District 2. Welcome to the reaping of this brand new games." I heard a sprinkling of applause. Everyone was pleased for the Games. Can't say I blame them.

Reinda stuck her hand in the glass bowl containing female names. "Savannah White." I watched in pity as the twelve year old girl walked slowly to the stage, knowing no one could volunteer. But someone did. My niece Athena. Why did she? I told her not to. Was it for glory? Pity? Rebellion? My thoughts were interrupted as she waddled to the other bowl. "Caleb Keck." I watched as the thirteen year old started to make his way up to the stage when a boy with mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles stopped him. "I VOLUNTEER!" He ran up to the stage before the other boys could beat him. "What is your name dear?" Reinda asked excitedly.

"Ehven Keck." Is that boy an idiot? Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her sister and that lead to a rebellion. He seemed to realize this because he added, "For the glory of course." Reinda bought this quickly. Athena and Ehven shook hands and I got ready to leave with the other two victors, Ediso and Lyme.

Athena's POV

I didn't regret my choice at all. Actually, I feel proud. I smiled at the glaring face of Aphrodite. Probably angry that I stole her chance at being a victor. Mom looked at me. "Why did you volunteer?" She seriously is asking for a reason?

"You know why. That girl wouldn't last a day. Plus, we really need a victor." Annabeth walked up and gave me a hug. "Win for me. You are my favorite sister."

Aphrodite turned to look at her. "I am here you know!" Annabeth ignored her. "You can use a bow. You are as good as Katniss, possibly better since you were trained with it for years. You will be a great victor."

Dad hugged me tight. "You are nearly there Athena."

Mom smiled. "Honey be safe. Be strong." **_(What?)_**

My family leaves. My boyfriend Zeus came in and embraced me. We did not speak. Zeus was deaf so there was no need. After a while, peacekeepers lead the boy I loved out of the room for the last time. My next visitors are my friends Hera, Romania, and Minara. Hera glances at Romania and Minara, both of whom nodded. Hera took a deep breath. "We know why certain people were reaped in each district."

Ehven's POV

Why did I volunteer? There were other boys who could have volunteered and I could be enjoying lunch. I paced back and forth. I won't win. I lacked the motivation to win over a younger kid. "IDIOT!" Caleb sprinted into the room and slapped me. "WHY EHVEN WHY? We live in District 2. Someone else could volunteered for me." I said nothing as he broke down in tears.

Peacekeepers took him out and replaced him with my parents and Mike. Dad looked at me. "Please win."

"I will try."

Mike looked at me. "No. Do, or do not. There is no try." **_(Seriously. What)_**

"Whatever." We spent the time crying and hugging until they were lead out. Harold and Tiger walked in with Freddy and Arthur. Tiger grinned. "Alexis will be here next." I nod. Harold laughed, "Remember this. It is just a game." Of course he would joke at a time like this. Freddy acted more serious. "Don't worry. You can use spears better than anyone I know. You can do this." Arthur shook his head. "Hey, at least Caleb is not going in." They left. Alexis walked in. "Hey."

"Hi." We said nothing more. There was nothing left to say. However, when there was about a minute left, she spoke again. "I love you."

"I know." **_(What is up with me and movie quotes?)_** The peacekeepers lead her out and I thought that would be it. I was wrong. They finally bring in a small eight year old boy who I vaguely recognized. He spoke. "Remember me, Ehven." Suddenly it dawned on me who this was. My cousin Ricardo. His mom, Lyme, is sisters with my mom. Unfortunately, the two got into a fight a couple years ago and I haven't seen them since. Lyme lives in Victor's Village so we don't live close by to each other. "Ricardo. What are you doing here?"

He smiled weakly. "I want to say hi." I chuckled. "Hi. That it?"

"No. I also have a token for you. He held up an action figure that looked like a guy in a long flowing coat and glasses. There were some scratches on the forehead sorta like a lightning bolt. **_(WHY!)_**

"He is great," I reply simply.

Ricardo grinned. "Take good care of him for me." I looked at my cousin who I haven't seen since I was fourteen. "I will."

**_I finally have this up. Yay. Also, if you haven't noticed, I changed the title. I think this title works better for where I want this story to end up. Also, I have another fanfic called "I Can't Let It Go." It is a rather dark tale about there kids, so if you are into possible blood and death in a Frozen fic, then please check it out and REVIEW! Ok questions…_**

_1.__Who do you like better, Ehven or Athena?_

_2.__What is your favorite part?_

_3.__What is your least favorite part?_

_4.__Do you like mentor POVs?_

_5.__Predictions?_

_6.__Do you like poptarts? __**(Huh?)**_

**_Review please. Oh I want to mention some reviewers._**

**_Crazymalecfan- Yep I am continuing. As you can see, I did it. I like it that you like this. _****_J_**

**_xXSarah101Xx- Thanks for calling the story brilliant. Actually, I never said they were both volunteering, but I see where you got that._**

**_nevergone4ever- Yeah, I read those lol so hi. I am glad people are liking Amethyst._**

**_Thanks everyone for reviewing. I love that you guys are taking the time to read and review. _****_J_****_ Bye._**

**_~Lya200~_**


	4. Conspiracy

**_Aloha readers of Fanfiction. I am back with District Three yay. I particularly like these tributes. Especially Tex, though Corde is great too. I now have a Harry Potter story about Voldemort. Yay! So, if you have time, could you look up The Life of Tom and I Can't Let It Go. It would truly make my day. Sadly, last chapter had no reviews, so if you are reading please take the time to say something. It is what I do, so if I happen to read any of your stories, please repay me if possible. Even a smiley face will make me the happiest person on Earth. I realize I have never said a disclaimer so I guess now works. I OWN NOTHING! Simple as that. Also, some characters may or may not be based off of Harry Potter characters. Sorry. Read now. Note: If you want to see what Corde looks like, simply search images of Ron Weasley with Harry Potter glasses._**

Chapter 4: Conspiracy

Tex Carma's (12) POV

I frowned down at the computer that sat on the desk. Why won't it work? I just need access to the reaping files so I can get out of the reapings. It is my first year being eligible, and I want to avoid a fate that involves going into the Games. The solution: hack into the files. Normally when I hack, there is no problem. This time however, the protection is overwhelming.

My twin sister Alesa knocked on the door, forcing me to cover the screen. "Come in," I shakily replied. She walked in. "Mom wants me to tell you that there is fifteen minutes until we need to leave. We will grab breakfast at Capitol Prime."

Shoot. Thankfully, she left so I can continue hacking. I desperately typed in various codes. After ten minutes, I got in. Wait. I need to get dressed. I hastily pulled on a gray sweater and skirt. Quickly pulling on some tights and Mary Janes, I wrapped a nice cotton scarf around my neck. As an afterthought, I put a pearl hairpin in my dirty blonde hair to keep in the pigtails.

By the time I was done, it was time to go. I rushed to drag my single name to the recycling bin.

Mom hurried to my room. "Tex, it is time to go." I breathed in relief knowing I can't get reaped. Thank goodness. We filed out of the room to meet with Dad and Alesa. Alesa. The good sister. She is the closest thing that I had to a friend considering how I did not like to talk to people. I should have deleted her name from the files. Still, she would have never approved.

I looked at her outfit more closely. Alesa was wearing a light blue dress and a matching headband. Her feet were clad in a pair of teal dress shoes. As a finishing touch, her dirty blonde hair was flowing down her back in waves. No wonder the boys in our grade liked her.

"You look great," We say at the same time, "Jinx. Double jinx." Alesa added, "Triple jinx. Ha, you owe me a soda." I fake pouted at this.

We walked to the square to get signed in. The two of us winced in pain as some Capitolite stuck a needle in our fingers. Soon, we were brought over to the twelve Y/O female section. Alesa turned to me. "What if you get picked?"

I smiled. "Trust me. I won't." We continued to have small talk until the escort walked to the stage.

I looked into the brown eyes of my twin sister. I love her. I don't know what I would do without her.

Corde Waxte's (17) POV

I looked up at the ceiling lying in wait. This is my last day in 3 until I get reaped. Then, I will be reaped. I had it all worked out with the Capitol. They will reap me. I will win to remind those silly rebels of their kindness. Well, that and my family will be safe along with my girlfriend from the reapings. My mom was worried that I might die, but I knew that I wouldn't. I couldn't die.

Deciding it was time to get ready, I slid on a simple jacket over a gray t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. I shoved my black glasses on my nose and combed my red hair. I then walked into my sister's room. Victoria was already downstairs, so I didn't feel guilty. I picked up a gold hand mirror and decided it would be my token. Pleased, I walked downstairs to see my rather large family. I had a mom, a dad, five brothers, a sister-in-law and a sister. My eldest brother Hudson looked up at me. He was twenty-seven, so he was safe. "Corde, you seriously can't be going into the games today."

I smirked at him. "Watch me." The nineteen year old twins John and Harold snickered into their Rice Krispies. **_(What?)_** I ignored them. Twenty-four year old Michael tried to lighten the mood by talking about some book called _Divergent_ he read, but it didn't work.

The workaholic Peter looked at me and frowned. "Are you going to change into something more appropriate? You are going into the Capitol for crying out loud." I glared at my twenty-one brother. Why does he hate me? I was seriously about to ask him when the reaping bells rang loudly in my ears. Grumbling, I got up from the table to go. Mom stopped me. "I want one last hug before the reaping.

Without hesitation, I walked into her loving arms. After all, I love my family. That is why I agreed to be in the Games.

Eventually, we arrived at the square. My best friend Albert grinned at me. "Hello Corde."

I laughed back a hello. His grinning face turned to a graver expression. "I still cannot believe my best friend is going to be a victor. Or even worse, dead." Even worse? I wanted to ask him about that when Vorta the escort darted up onto the stage.

Beetee's POV

For the fast ten years, we have had the same escort: Vorta Igle. NO one liked her at all. Not her purple wig. Not her peppy Capitol accent. And definitely not the way how she enjoys sending two kids to their deaths each year. Under her, we have only had one victor: Mac Booke. The nineteen year old victor of the 73rd Hunger Games was sitting shyly by my side. He was the only other victor from 3 left. If only Wiress was still here…

I shouldn't have left her to die on the beach. If only she was sitting closer. Then, we could have saved her. She saved us with the 'tick tock' stuff. Now we can't repay her.

I watched Vorta sprint up the steps excitedly. "Hello District 3. I t is everyone's favorite time of the year: the Reaping!" She pauses as if she expects applause. Instead, she is met with nothing. Not discouraged, she slowly walks to the reaping bowl for girls. "The female tribute is…"

She is interrupted by a Peacekeeper who whispers something in her ear. Her eyes widen to the size of a watermelon, but she regains her confidence. "The female tribute is…" We all stood still in anticipation. "Going to be announced after a moment of silence for those who died in the rebellion."

We stood still for a long minute until she says, "This year's female tribute is…" she fake coughs to make us even more on edge. "JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" a boy from the 17 YO male section yells. "Alright. This year's tribute is Tex Carma."  
A shocked twelve year old girl slowly walked onto the stage. Poor girl, she won't last a day. Vorta asks for volunteers and receives silence. Boastfully, she strutted to the male's bowl. "Corde Waxte."

The seventeen year old from earlier walked confidently onto the stage. It was almost as if he knew he would be reaped. He might make it far. Something about his expression though made me uncomfortable.

The two shook hands and were lead to the Justice Building. I glanced at Mac. "How long?"

His expression turned grim. "We won't have a victor this year."

Tex's POV

How was I reaped? I got my name out of the file didn't I? I saw it go into the recycling bin. Surely it got deleted.

That is when I remembered the peacekeeper. He whispered something to Vorta before she said the name. Could I have possibly been caught? I refused to think so. Still, at least it wasn't Alesa. I couldn't bear it. After a while, my parents slowly walked in. They were clearly shaken up. "What is going on?" I asked.

They glanced at each other. Finally, Mom spoke up. "Nothing sweetheart. Just try to avoid Corde for me. Ok?" I was confused, but the peacekeeper sent them out before I could inquire further.

Alesa came in next. "Please come back. I know you can win. You are smart, probably smarter than any career. I mean you can hack into computers."

I was shocked. "How did you know?"

Alesa laughed. "Come on, we share the same room. I know you can. Please win Tex. Please." I nod. "Hold me." **_(WHY!)_**

A cruel looking peacekeeper smirked. "Time to go Miss Carma." Alesa didn't let go, forcing him to force her away. Alesa was my last visitor, and perhaps the last person I will see that I can love.

Corde's POV

Mom and Dad walked into the room. Dad forced a smile. I could tell. "We are happy for you Corde."

Mom nodded. "Ally with the careers. Listen to Beetee and Mac. They have done this before. And most importantly, don't die." The peacekeeper smiled at me. I'm glad they know.

My parents are replaced by Hudson, Michael, and Peter. Hudson kinda smiled. "Hey, you will win. I can feel it in my bones."

"Of course I will. The Capitol won't let me die. I am their example to show their forgiveness." Michael laughed. "Now, now, little bro. Don't get cocky yet. **_(Grr…)_** There will be eighteen year olds who can kill you with a single knife. Be careful."

I looked at him. "Whatever." Peter looked up from his newspaper. "You have dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there." He gestured to his nose. **_(kill me now.)_** My eldest two brothers hugged me one last time and left.

My next visitors are John and Harold. John snickered, "Ok Little Dork. Listen up." Harold added, "Don't worry about the other tributes. They cannot kill you if you don't kill them." Huh? They left. What is up with all the cryptic secrets? I expected sixteen year old Victoria and my sister in law Haley, but it was someone else.

A grown man and woman stood there in the room looking extremely uncomfortable. The woman spoke, "Hello there Corde. My name is Giga, and this is my husband Byte. We are Tex's parents."

Byte looked at his feet. "We came here to ask you if you could possibly look after Tex. You know, make sure she goes quick." I stare at them. Do they seriously think I will lay down my life for some kid who will only slow me down? Suddenly I lose control. "No. In fact, I will make it my priority to kill her. I will chop her up and you will cry. You will all cry and I will be happy. Then I will win."

Tex's parents stared at me in horror. I shrugged menacingly at them. With a last pleading glance, they left. Did I treat the situation right at all? I will have to ask my mentor. Victoria and Haley walked in. Victoria saw the mirror in my hand. "Hey that is mine."

I laughed giggled, "Mine now. It will be my token." She fake-pouted, then all three of us burst into laughter. Haley mumbled something. "What was that?"

She quietly answered, "Don't worry about the games. You can win. You _will_ win. Please try." The two left. My girlfriend Jane dashed in and enveloped me into a loving hug. "Don't die. Please. Don't die. I love you so much. Please." I answered her with a kiss. I can't leave her alone. I just can't. I may want to kill a little girl, but I don't want to leave behind a girl who loves me.

Unfortunately, she was taken away too soon. My final visitor walked into the room. Albert. He smiled at me, but it was pained. He was not happy about this. I know it. "I won't die. I promise. I can win. The Capitol showed me how to use a short sword during the rebellion. I can do this."

Albert nodded and tearfully said to me, "It is not just that. If you win, I don't want you to forget your best friend. I want you to remember me. I want to still be good friends even if you are my mentor. Promise me."

It looks like I will be making a lot of promises that I will try to keep today. "Of course I will." He leaves, making me wonder if I can really win.

**_HI hi hi. This took me a while, but I don't care. Sorry if you feel that Tex's POV was too short. I just didn't have a whole lot of ideas. Sorry about that. Ok um time for questions._**

_1.__Who do you like better, Tex or Corde?_

_2.__What was your favorite part?_

_3.__What is your least favorite part?_

_4.__Predictions?_

_5.__Who is your favorite tribute so far?_

_6.__Do you like Beetee's POV?_

**_Also, I am open to mutt ideas. I will accept them through review AND pm. PLEASE review. I will really be pleased. Tell me if I need to fix some things. _**

**_May the odds be ever in your favor._**

**_~Lya200~_**


	5. Parted Ways

Chapter 5: Parted Ways

**_Haha, I am alive. My laptop is alive. I feel great. I decided to rewrite the chapter because of Thanksgiving Break. The reason: laptop's 'death' and unsaved progress. Still, I am here with the District 4 reaping. It is finally here for you all to read, and I am rambling nonsense again so just read. _**

Angel Cliff's (16) POV

_I slid against the brick hard and squeezed my eyes shut. They can't catch me. Not yet. Dad needs this medicine, or else he would die of infection. I can't lose him. I already lost Mom, so he is all I have left. A beam of light fell on my face, and it took all of my will-power to not scream. _

_ The peace-keeper smiled cruelly. Being a blood-thirsty man, he must have thought that public whippings or even public executions were a show. Just like the Hunger Games. _

_ No wonder the Capitol disgusts me. He noticed my uneasiness and smiled even more. "Well well well. Guess who we have here. A little girl from Four with some expensive drugs. Stealing is a bad thing that cannot be prevented, but some things can." _

_ I recognized him. Henrie Doolittle. He was well-known for accepting bribes in exchange for something else. I groaned and hoped that my case wasn't too bad. _

_ "What do you want?" _

_ He laughed. "What, no "sir?" Wow, you must be real gutsy if you think this will better increase your chances at winning my allegiance and let you go free. I will do it though, but it will be at a cost." _

_ He paused, then added. "How much do you have on you?"_

_ I frowned. "I don't have any money, or else I would have bought the medicine. Is there anything else that I could do? Anything at all?" _

_ He studied my face, smirking at how vulnerable I was. "Well, here's the deal. I let you go free, but you owe me. Someday, I will find you, and you will have to fulfill my request on the day of the reaping for the New Games. Do you accept?"_

_ I feverishly nodded, and Henrie disappeared into the shadows, leaving me alone in the alley. I made my way to the abandoned warehouse where I was forced to stay until Dad gets better, looking over my shoulder every so often to make sure I was not followed. He had been injured during the rebellion and could die if I don't get him the antibiotics. _

_ Dad was moaning in pain in the corner. Cringing at the fowl smell of the festering flesh, I thrust the pills at him. Weakened, I was not surprised that he could not take the tablets from my hand, so I had to force-feed them to him. _

_ I hope that I wasn't too late. I can't lose him, too. If only the rebellion didn't begin. _

_ I am not sure what side I was on. I never liked the Games much. I did train up until I turned fourteen, which was during the 74__th__ Games, but I never had any intentions to volunteer someday. _

_ On the other hand, the rebels are the reason why Mom is dead and Dad is gravely injured. It is not my Mom's fault that she was called in to work on the day she was off. They ended up bombing the harbor, and she died trying to escape the blazing flames. _

_ Dad, meanwhile, was attacked on his way back from work from these two guys wielding swords one week later. They had mistaken him to be a Capitol spy. Unfortunately, by the time they realized their mistake, he was severely battered. They did not even offer to help him get better. _

_ To my immense relief, they worked, but at a cost. Dad seemed more aggressive these days, and at times, he would often lose his self-control. I am constantly on the lookout for changes in his behavior and Henrie. He might decide to seek me out early so that I can pay my debt. _

_ No matter how horrible Dad may act, I love him, and I will do whatever I can to protect the only family I have left._

I woke up from my dream. Of course I would dream it on the eve of the Reaping. Today I have to fulfill my promise.

My face paled at the thought that I might lose something today. But I don't back down on my promises. There can be no exception with this, can there?

I barely spared the clothes I picked out a second glance. Turns out I will be wearing a blue-green dress and blue shoes. Not too bad since I don't have much more clothes. As a finishing touch, I slipped a ring on my little finger.

After I was dressed, I slipped out from behind the curtain that I had hung to provide a decent place for me to get dressed in peace. It also gives me a good place to hide if things get rough.

Dad was still asleep, an empty pill bottle clasped in his hand. Great. He will now expect me to go get some more.

I closed my eyes to allow myself one minute to fantasize a world with no rebellion. With Mom alive and Dad not addicted to the medicine that saved his life. Life could be peaceful again, and I wouldn't have to be in constant fear for my well-being.

A banging sound to my left shook me out of my dreamland. Dad is awake. Startled, I quickly hide the ring in my pocket. Dad can't know that I still have this. Technically, I was supposed to sell it for food, but I kept it instead. I don't know why, but I wanted something to remind me of who I was.

He looked at me with a sad expression. I still love him, no matter what those drugs do to him and what he does to me as a result. Silently, we ate our stale bread and headed down to the square towards my destiny.

Tryton Tenne's (17) POV

The bladed boomerang entered the skull of the dummy with a satisfying ripping noise as the canvas ripped. I don't care that it is three in the morning. I need to train. After all, I will be volunteering today.

The delicious smell of sausage filled the room that was specifically meant for training. I was one of those personal trainers because I had a hard time picking up new skills if I was being watched and judged. Dad got me a few weapons to test out when I was seven, and my older brother Gary helped me.

My insides went cold. Gary was going to volunteer for the Quell, but it didn't work out as planned. We all know about the victors fighting to the death. With his self-confidence destroyed, he slowly slipped into depression and now almost never leaves his room. That is why I am volunteering today. For the both of us.

I dropped my weapons and followed the aroma all the way into the kitchen. Dad stood over the stove with the pan of sizzling sausage in his hand. "Hey Dad."

"Hi Tryton. Are you ready."

I rolled my eyes at him. Does he seriously think that I would volunteer if I wasn't ready for this thing? "No, I am not ready even though I trained my whole life for this moment. I will definitely not volunteer, and I will let my family down, especially Gary," I answered him sarcastically.

Dad opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mom who just came downstairs. "Don't worry about it, Tryton. You don't have to volunteer. Just please stay here. The Hunger Games is not just a game, you know. It is life and death, and losing means you die." Easy for her to say since she never volunteered or even trained.

"But Mom, you know that this is what I want. I will not lose. Trust me, I will win."

She stared at me with the blue eyes we share. "Alright, but remember this. You made a promise, and you must do everything in your will power to not break it. Got it?"

I nodded. Dad turned to me. "Hey, can you go get Gary up for me?"

I wanted to argue, but then I would sound selfish. It would be so awkward because he is no longer eligible to volunteer.

I tapped on the door to his bedroom. "Hey Gary, knock knock." I heard rustling from his sheets, so he was awake. After several moments of pure silence, I tried again. This repeated about twice, then the door flew open.

A bedraggled nineteen year old stood there angrily panting. His eyes were read, suggesting that he was crying. Taken aback at his appearance, I managed to mutter, "Breakfast is downstairs, Gary."

I avoided looking at him during my morning meal. Mom, noticing how quiet we were, decided to break the silence. "As you already know, today is Reaping Day. Since we still have a few hours to kill, I was thinking we can do something together as a family."

We all nodded enthusiastically, but I couldn't help but wonder if the reason was that we could have one last family moment in case I died.

Finnick's POV

I stroked Annie's hair as we waited on the platform for the two teens who will volunteer and ruin their lives forever. Even if one of them somehow survives, life would become unbearable because Snow will want them to join his 'team' of victors who does his dirty work. The whole thing is sick.

Annie, a few select victors, and myself are all the mentors that are left for District Four. More than half were killed. It was a miracle that we weren't.

Then again, it might be a curse. Now we were stuck mentoring two kids, get close to them, and watch them die. It was hard enough in the 74th since the kid I was mentoring, Charlie, died in the bloodbath, and the other one, Tiana, died from tracker jackers a few days later. District Four was ashamed for weeks. One and Two just kept laughing at us, claiming we were becoming soft.

No wonder we joined the rebellion as early as we did. We were tired of it all.

The escort whose name I haven't bothered to remember started to scream into the microphone. "HELLO DISTRICT FOUR! WHAT AN HONOR IT IS TO SERVE YOU ALL ON THIS EXCITING DAY! OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE IS," 'dramatic' pause, "CARRIE GOLDEN."

I was not surprised that someone stepped up claiming her name was 'Angel Cliff.' I was surprised at the horror in her blue-green eyes as if she had decided this a second before volunteering.

The escort, after saying how 'unexpected' the volunteer was but how lovely it was, continued to bellow into the microphone. "OUR MALE TRIBUTE IS…FR…"

The boy stepped forward immediately, shoving the others away. "I volunteer."

"HOW LOVELY. WHAT IS _YOUR_ NAME, DARLING?"

"Tryton Tenne, but you can call me your victor."

After a few minutes of babbling about useless stuff, they were brought into the rooms for their goodbyes.

Angel Cliff's POV

I was still in shock that I volunteered. I could have gotten through today unscathed. But then _he_ showed up.

_I flinched at the stabbing pain from the needle as I checked in. I was about to join my section when I felt the hand rest on my shoulder. _

_ Startled, I looked up to find a very familiar face. Henrie Doolittle. I realized in horror that I still owed him, and today he was collecting his pay. "Hello Angel. Are you ready?"_

_ "I don't have any money, Henrie. I am sorry," I stammered. I turned to walk away when he pulls me back. _

_ "Now now, Angel. You still owe me. Find me after the reaping. We will then talk." He walked away, leaving me unsettled by his appearance. _

Dad came in first, grief evident in his features. "Look Dad, I…"

"Save it. I know that you had a reason." For a few moments, we hugged. I guess I am glad that he wasn't being abusive right now. I wish the moment won't end.

With about a minute left, he added rather quickly. "Listen, Angel. Come back to me in one piece. Please. I can't lose my only child too." I could not answer because I knew that I was not coming back.

Locked in our eternal embrace, I did not want to let go of the only one I have left in my life. "I'm sorry," I whispered so he can't here me. "I am so sorry."

The peacekeeper leads him out, and I yelled after him desperately, "I love you Dad."

I was not surprised at my other guest. An infuriated Henrie stared at me coldly. "You cannot escape, Angel. You just made a big mistake." He left on his own accord, allowing the chills to reenter my bloodstream at his threat.

Tryton Tenne's POV

Dad looked at me proudly and Mom was looking distressed. Ignoring the mixed reactions, I hugged them both before dealing with Gary.

He had a worse reaction than Mom. Anger, envy, and hatred smothered his face as he tried to find it in himself to be happy for me but couldn't. How could I be mad at him for it?

Amazingly, it was Gary who spoke first. His voice sounded stiff, like he did not want to but had to. "I am happy for you, Tryton. When you come back, maybe we can start over and actually act like brothers again."

He smiles encouragingly, and I made a signal to show that I agreed. Mom passed me a tiny flask. Inside was a broken electronic chip, a seashell, a piece of broken bark, a strip of cloth, an apple seed, and a bit of coal dust. "Tryton. Please. Remember the true enemy when you are in there."

Dad patted me on the back. "Son. I know you can win. Don't worry. I can tell that you will survive the arena even without sponsor gifts."

They all three spoke in unity. "We love you Tryton."

Unfortunately, they were taken out of the room before I could respond, my final goodbye still on my lips. I had no more visitors, and Angel must have not had much either, because we were led from the visiting rooms ahead of schedule.

Angel's face was pale. Finnick's face was nervous. The annoying escort's face was eager. Annie's was just confused. Yep, I will win this.

**_Tada, I did it. I typed up the chapter. I think it is better than the original. Still, the moral of this story is this: never let your laptop die on you before you can save your work. Trust me, that is not a good idea. I guess question time…_**

_1)__Who do you like better: Angel or Tryton?_

_2)__Who is your favorite tribute so far?_

_3)__What was your favorite part?_

_4)__Least favorite part?_

_5)__Predictions?_

_6)__Do you like pineapples? __**What?**_

**_I hope you liked the chapter :) Sorry it was short_**

**_~Lya200~_**


End file.
